vmffandomcom-20200214-history
Visionary Music Festival 2
' Results ' |host = (CBC) |venue = , |winner = |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 28 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = |opening = feat. Janieck Devy performing "Reality" |interval = |pre = 1 |nex = 3 }} The Visionary Music Festival 2 was the second edition of the Visionary Music Festival. It will took place in the Pacific Coliseum, located in Vancouver, Canada. Although Belgium won the previous edition of the contest, they were ineligible to host the contest due to not finding a new delegation in time. The contest consisted of a show, which took place on 13 February 2016. Twenty-eight countries participated in the contest, nine which made their debut entry. Six countries also withdrew due to various reasons; they are Belgium, France, Portugal, Spain, Turkey and Turkmenistan. Location .}} The contest was originally set to take place in Belgium, however its delegation was not active and after given many reminders, the nations hosting position was revoked. As a result, the runner-up of Visionary Music Festival 1, Canada, was chosen as the new host country for the edition. After becoming the host, CBC revealed that the contest would take place in Vancouver. The city opened submissions for venues interested in hosting the contest, which are below: Format The contest took place on 13 February 2016, with twenty-eight countries participating; two more than the last edition. The results were revealed on 12 June 2016. Official schedule Returning artists Stefanie Heinzmann, who represented Switzerland last edition, will be representing the nation again with her song "On Fire"; thus making her the first artist to participate in two consecutive editions. Participants The following countries will participate in the contest: Other countries News * – The country originally confirmed it's participation, however the head of delegation later decided to represent Finland instead, thus not making a debut possible. * – The original Belgian delegation was forced to withdraw, despite previously confirming participation, due to inactivity. No other delegations were interested in substituting the countries participation, thus the country is unable to defend its title. * – The nations broadcaster decided to withdraw, but stated that France would return in future editions. * – The nation withdrew due to the head of delegation resigning. * – The country withdrew from the contest for reorganization to take place for Turkish broadcaster TRT. * – The nation's delegation swapped to Philippines, thus was forced to withdraw. * – The country withdrew due to its head of delegation taking a break with the broadcaster. * – The country withdrew, but stated that a comeback in the third edition was possible. Incidents Belgium hosting Belgium originally confirmed its participation on 20 September 2015, being one of the first to do so. However, the head of delegation has not been active since 6 October 2015. With the deadline being set to 29 November 2015, it is highly unlikely that the user will participate. On 21 November 2015, it was revealed that if the delegation wouldn't be back by then, users interested in temporarily representing the country could do so. If more then one user would be interested, a draw would take place to determine the delegation. In the case that no one would be interested, Canada would be granted as the host. Later, on 26 November 2015, it was revealed that the Belgian delegation would most likely not participate. The submissions for substituting the nations participation were also opened to delegations. The deadline was set to Saturday. Turkish withdrawal On 22 September 2015, TRT confirmed Turkey's participation in the contest. Later, on 21 October, the winner of the Turkish national final had been revealed. However, on 16 November 2015, the nation withdrew for reorganization to take place at TRT. Entry changes Several countries decided to change its entry before the deadline closed, and after the deadline closed. Voting and spokespersons This edition, instead of the spokespeople announcing their country's votes, they announced the places of the countries. Namie Amuro Topi Latukka Simone Grace Capristo Elisabeth Andreassen Bird Thongchai Andreas Gabalier Aida Nikolaychuk Gigi D'Agostino Barbara Palvin Pia Wurtzbach Vincent Gross Tatiana Maslany Ryan Dolan TBD Tove Styrke Troye Sivan TBD Florena Bebe Rexha Varvara Ludwika Paleta Mason Noise Kai Shiri Maimon Celeste Buckingham Natalia Szroeder Sharon Doorson Official album Visionary Music Festival 2: Vancouver 2 is the official compilation album of the second edition, which was put together by the Visionary Music Festival on December 2015. The album features all twenty-eight songs that entered the competition. | length4 = 4:37 | extra5 = Anja Nissen | title5 = Triumph | note5= Denmark | length5 = 3:05 | extra6 = Benjamin | title6 = Underdogs | note6= Finland | length6 = 2:53 | extra7 = Glasperlenspiel | title7 = Geiles Leben | note7= Germany | length7 = 3:30 | extra8 = Zoltán Mujahid | title8 = Beside You | note8= Hungary | length8 = 3:01 | extra9 = The Script | title9 = Man on a Wire | note9= Ireland | length9 = 4:02 | extra10 = Roby Fayer feat. Noa Danay | title10 = Sweet Regret | note10= Israel | length10 = 3:33 | extra11 = Negramaro | title11 = Attenta | note11= Italy | length11 = 4:40 | extra12 = Superfly | title12 = Beautiful | note12= Japan | length12 = 4:56 | extra13 = Gloria Trevi | title13 = Como Yo Te Amo | note13= Mexico | extra14 = Within Temptation feat. Xzibit | title14 = And We Run | note14= Netherlands | length14 = 3:59 }} | length13 = 4:55 | extra14 = Hailee Steinfeld | title14 = Love Myself | note14= United States | length14 = 3:38 }} Notes : 1. The entry was formerly Croatia's entry, but the head of delegation decided to switch the entry due to unknown reasons. : 2. The entry was formerly United Kingdom's entry before the delegation requested to switch the entry, due to its popularity. External links * Confirmation thread * Show thread * [ Results thread] Category:Visionary Music Festival 2 Category:Visionary Music Festival by edition